1. Technical Field
This device relates to locking caps and closures that allow the user to secure access to fluid storage sources.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directly primarily to locking gas caps that are typically found on automobiles or commercial vehicles such as trucks and heavy equipment. Such devices usually have a cap that locks to the gas filler pipe so that a key must be used to gain access to same, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,914, 4,342,208, 4,811,865 and 4,984,698.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,914, 4,984,698, and 4,342,208 all have a lockable closure cap showing three different structural ways to lock a cap on a fluid outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,865 illustrates a cap and spout assembly with a strap that attaches to a locking mechanism to prevent removal of the cap therefrom.